gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
House of Cafre
"The House of Cafre, Valerian, once, now a cursed legacy." There has never been a good Cafre, they have always been and always will be a house of Tyranny, of Blood, and of a cursed existence. The House of Cafre dates back to the Freehold of Valeria. One of the many Noble families, but widely known for their hellish tyranny and darker pursuits some that many believed to be unnatural, and repulsive, contrary to nature. The House of Cafre was seated upon the outskirts of Old Valeria on the Summit of one of the Fourteen Fires. Built into the crater of the fire, the Fortress of Cafre was illuminated by the harsh fires and constant eruptions of its foundation. For reasons unknown the fortress was neither harmed nor damaged by the fires and the eruptions when they occurred and in some ways were described to be strengthened by the eruptions rather than fractured by them. The House of Cafre History While the exact history of the House of Cafre is mostly a mixture of legends and facts to confusing to completely string together one truth of their legacy remains known is that when they swore fealty to the Valerian Kings they never rebelled not once. Their goals were not in search of earthly powers but of the powers of the unnatural and the otherworldly. While the list of family members did not go recorded as all of the House of Cafre were referred to only as Cafre whether female or male. Their is one report of a single Cafre that had a recorded first name. That name was Valshiek. The majority of the House of Cafre never left their fortress and when they did it was only at and never when the moon was out. But Valshiek who was said to have been birthed nearly 30 years prior to the doom, was said to be active in the royal court and well known for his exceptionally gargantuan size, he wore and incredibly large hood which covered much of his body, and it was said that in record that upon the eve of the doom, he pulled back his hood to reveal his face, which to the horror of the court was the face of a dragon. The realization of unnatural and horrendous sins that the House of Cafre had committed were finally coming to light, and every small rumor that was dismissed was true while the wider known rumors were false. Valshiek Cafre his secret revealed fled to his fortress, in earnest. At dawn the doom prevailed destroying much of the Valerian Penisula. However the House of Cafre and its fortress survived, intact without any damage. Secretly though the Doom was actually cause by the House of Cafre succeeding in the control of the elements using the volcanoes and earthquakes to destroy all that knew their secrets. Those who surived would be enslaved to the family. Current history Following the doom, the House of Cafre gathered those who had survived the Doom and released the dragons within their halls out into the ruined land where they would pick off the occasional pillagers who came to pillage the cities. Valshiek who had become a Humanoid dragon by this point became the leader of the House of Cafre and ruled from the Fortress on his Obsidon throne. Category:Houses Category:Noble houses